1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a touch panel.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, a touch panel inputting in a method of touching an input device such as a finger or a stylus, etc. on an image displayed on a display device is applied to various electronic products.
The touch panels are largely classified as a touch panel of a resistive film type and a touch panel of a capacitive type. In the touch panel of the resistive film type, as a glass and an electrode are short-circuited by a pressure of an input device, a location is detected. In the touch panel of the capacitive type, a location is detected by sensing a change of a capacitance between electrodes when being touched by a finger.
Performance of the touch panel of the resistive type may be decreased by repetitive use, and a scratch may be generated on the touch panel. Accordingly, a concern on the touch panel of the capacitive type having an excellent durability and a long lifecycle is being increased.
The touch panel of the capacitive type defines an effective region in which a touch command is able to be input, and an ineffective region outside the effective region. An electrode pattern formed in the effective region is formed of a transparent conductive material to transmit light from the display device.
Recently, a flexible display device which is bendable and foldable has been developed, and a bendable touch panel is required in order to implement the display device. When the touch panel is bent, there is a problem in which a crack occurs in the touch panel and thus a defect is generated in the touch panel.